


Mcyt Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I dont curse, actually I know myself, but I do kill ppl, but how will I know that till I write em, honestly most of these will probably revolve around death, like a lot, seriously, why are you still reading these, you will learn absolutely nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request stuff if you want I guessI don't do:ShippingNSFW (kinda gross that I even need to specify that but yknow)Heavy angst (like.. self harming behaviors, suicide, mental breakdowns, that kinda stuff its horribly uncomfy)I'm fine with:Family dynamicsFluffGoreLight angstReally anything besides what I said I don't do
Kudos: 36





	1. Stab Wound

If most people were to imagine being stabbed, an admittedly common phenomenon, especially among those to which such a thing would never happen, they might imagine a sharp pain, like being pricked by a thorn but worse. They'd imagine that the pain would be immediate and concentrated. They wouldn't picture the pain, like a million little needles poking you and shattering your senses seconds after it happens. They wouldn't imagine the heat that radiates from your entire body as your blood goes where it typically shouldn't. 

And even if a normal person were to imagine that, they'd do so with the security of knowing that they'd likely never experience such a sensation more than once.

...

But judging by the fact that death was more of a mild inconvenience for George, it was fairly obvious that he wasn't a normal person.

He'd been stabbed, many times, by many different swords or arrows, but always by one person. 

That person was always either panicked or perfectly calm and calculated when he saw George, or any of his companions. Given what they were attempting to do, that made sense.

Not many people would act any differently when faced by a sort of immortal assassin. 

How many times had he been stabbed, with no scars to show for it, George had to wonder. 

No matter how many time it happened, the pain was the same each time, the same burning and tingling agony that would rip a scream from his throat and force tears from his eyes.

Yet he endured it anyways, and kept up his fight. Why he did that, not even George knew.

But, he did know one thing.

He really hated getting stabbed.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look its about love thats fun right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess for yourself who's perspective this is from

Love is a warm feeling, one that he's all to familiar with. And, frankly, it's confusing. 

How can a feeling be so warm without burning?

So new, yet so old?

How can it fill him to the brim with energy and leave him calm and cozy at the same time?

All these questions, that don't truly have answers, are what make love so wonderfully delightful for him.

It's why he never grows tired of the feeling.

It's why, despite whatever that love does to him, he will never, ever let it go.

He will hold fast to it, even long after the others have abandoned it, left it in some ditch. 

Because he needs its warmth.

huh... maybe love can burn a little after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am *not* proud of this one but I wanted to get my ideas out ahaha


	3. Fire

Dream had made a stupid error.   
Not an uncommon event by any means, but this was the first one to carry much weight to it.  
He'd been carefully balancing along a narrow path of.. some sort of rock when the somewhat distant cry of some creature or another had startled him. He lost his footing, and was now plummeting directly into a lake of lava. The fall was quick,but it felt like he was dropping down for just under forever before he came into contact with the molten substance.  
He didn't even register the heat. It just hurt, stung his whole body with an unexpected coldness.   
If he could make noise, he'd probably scream. Maybe he was screaming. He didn't know. None of his senses were working quite right.  
He didn't expect it to take so long for him to die.  
When his life finally ended, there was a sense of relief.   
..  
And then, it hit him that all his stuff was likely gone for good now.


End file.
